Androids and Mutants
by Riolly
Summary: Rin and Len meet the flock. I'm very bad at writing summaries. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Me: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID OR MAXIMUM RIDE!

Miku: Please don't yell.

Me: Just saying~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:<span> Sold**

"MIKU!" Meiko screamed at the confused teen android, "That looks expensive! Did you steal it?"

"Meiko, I bought it," Miku replied calmly, pointing at the large computer system and truckloads of leek. Miku smiled, as if hiding something. Meiko's mad face became confused.

Katio licked his ice cream as he stared at the screen, "How did you afford it?" Luka looked up from her book, Gakupo stopped playing a dancing game. Miki and Yuki tried turning it on.

Gumi stared at the items Miku bought, "The computer doesn't look like it's out in stores yet." Then she noticed something, "Miku, where's Rin and Len?"

"I can't believe that BITCH sold us!" Hissed Rin. Len looked at her, concerned.

_What the hell Miku? _Len thought, _Get ready to be run over by Rin when we somehow get back. _Len then looked at Rin. Miku did once suggest that Kaito should sell them for a new computer, to be actually sold is somewhat different than being suggested.

Rin and Len were flying from Japan to California, going to one of the branches of a large company called Itex. When they landed, they were greeted by a scientist named Jeb Batchelder, were given numbers, and escorted to a place where it looked like they kept animals.

"Rin, let's get out of this hell-hole," whispered Len

"What can we do? There are guards EVERYWHERE."

"Hmm..., I'll think of something. right now, let's get some sleep."

"I hope you do, Len." Rin muttered as she lay on the cold floor of the cage. The twins instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Me: :P i honesty think this story's gonna fail but, what do i know?<p>

Rin: nothing

Me: i didn't ask you. Anyway-

Len: tell her if it's ok or not!

Me: really Len? Whatever, so-

Miku: She apologizes about it being short.

Me: SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I feel lazy...

Meiko: NO GOOD!

Me: Why?

Rin: Anyway...

Me: I don't own the awesome Vocaloids or the unbelievable Maximum Ride...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>: Hi, what are you?**

Len woke up in the middle of the night, he thought it was, hoping he and his sister were both at home in their comfortable bed and that everything in the first chapter was a realistic nightmare. But it wasn't since sitting up and being hit by the ceiling of a cage meant that it was real.

He tried his hardest not to scream- "OWWWWWW-!"- Never mind. He quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from screaming in pain longer. Noticing Rin was sleeping next to him, it was probably a bad time to squeal in agony.

Len looked around the room, _There are cages with creatures and no bananas or oranges and cages with creatures and no bananas or oranges and cages with creatures and no bananas or oranges..._ Len thought as he grinned, every corner of the room seemed the same to him.

Suddenly the door opened blinding Len with the florescent lights in the hallway. Rin immediately sat up as if she were awake the entire time. "Subject 02-A and 02-B, time for your tests." the scientist unlocked the cage and led them to the testing room.

_Later..._

Rin and Len returned exhausted in their cage. They must have been gone for a long time because new arrivals were in cages nearby. Rin didn't acknowledge the new people, until that is, when she finally saw two of them glare at her. She blinked at one of them and stared. Then she whispered to Len. The other one, a girl looked still seemed to glare at them.

Rin sweat dropped, "Who are they, Len?" Her twin just looked at her.

"How should I know?" Len replied softly, "I can't read minds."

What scared the twins even more is that the fact that a little girl who, might I say, looks a bit like she might be their sister, was staring at them. The twins jumped when they saw her eyes. "Rin," Len whispered, "Is that-?"

"Him?" Rin pointed at a long-haired boy. She was probably pretty loud because as Len nodded, the boy scowled at them. "Nah, It can't be him! He doesn't have a samurai outfit, his hair is NOT purple, he doesn't have a sword OR a Japanese fan, and he doesn't look like he dances! The only similarity he has with him is that long hair!" The boy looked at them. One of the girls tried to suppress her giggle attack, but failed momentarily. Another one smirked a little.

_Meanwhile..._

Back in Japan where the rest of the Vocaloids were searching for two blonde twins, Gakupo sneezed.

"Bless you!" Yuki called from a few feet from him. "Need a tissue?"

Gakupo continued to put a flyer that said- Buying: Vocaloid twins- followed by a picture of Rin and Len and the Vocaloid phone number. He turned to Yuki, "No, I'm fine."

Miku jogged towards them, "Hey, where's Neru, Teto, Haku, and Ruko?"

_Back to the place where evil scientists roam and create mutants~_

"Hey! Can I ask you your name?" Len shouted softly at the boy. The boy glared, again, at him."Ok... then I'll introduce myself first. My name is Len Kagamine, ant this is my twin sister-" Len pointed at Rin as she waved, "Rin Kagamine. So, what's your names?" Len kindly asked the kids.

A young black girl was the first to answer, "Hi, Rin and Len," she smiled, but sadly, "My name is Nudge."

Then the little angel girl, "My name is Angel."

_That name fits her perfectly,_ Len thought to Rin, Rin nodded in agreement, but mind-reader Angel somehow couldn't read their minds.

"My name is-" a fair-skinned girl with blonde hair began, but hesitated. "My name is Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max." She said. Max was suspicious about them. "And the one with the long hair is Fang." Fang closed his eyes.

Len opened his mouth to say something, but some scientists came in to get them all. They had a huge flatbed cart and filed Rin and Len and their new friends on it. Once they were outside and near a training yard for werewolf people. A huge werewolf-looking guy called Ari picked up the twins' cage, "These two are just simply made! But why in hell were they so expensive?" Rin looked at Len. He nodded then turned around, as Rin did the same. She faced her back towards Ari, looked at her arm, and tapped at it. Then a panel showed up. She toggled with her settings then... SCREAMED at the top of her robotic lungs.

* * *

><p>Me: Too lazy to- (sleeps)<p>

Len: Eh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi! I do not own VOCALOID or Maximum Ride. That's all.**

**Oh! And I am not responsible for any deafness you get from the Try This. Don't say I didn't warn you~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>** Escape**

Alright, you already know that a dog's hearing is way better than us humans, correct? You must have already heard a scream before, right?** Try This (I do NOT recommend it. My second warning to you.)**: Listen to some high-pitched music, and blast the volume beside your ear. Then imagine Ari and his mutant dog ears listening to that.

See where I'm going with this?

Anyway, let's get back to the matter at hand, Rin screaming...

Something covered Rin's mouth. She quit screaming. She punched the owner of the hand and realized it was Len's hand. He had turned on his hearing, he really didn't want to listen to her now...

_ow..._ he thought.

Len pointed at the others. Ari was squeezing Max's cage bars in frustration, Max was growling (she GROWLS?), Angel and Fang had been covering their ears, and Nudge nearly fainted because of the noise. Then Max bit Ari's hand.

Ari gave out a big "ARGH!", threw Max's cage at Angel's and scratched the bars of the twins' cage apart. Max quickly unlatched Angel's cage and her own. Rin and Len began to crawl out of their cage with caution, most of the ripped bars were sharp. They didn't want to go to Tokyo, Japan with (semi-fake) bloodied wounds.

* * *

><p>Teto saw a huge black cloud moving towards a building. <em>A storm? No, clouds move slower.<em> She focused her vision. She stepped back. Turning to look at Ruko, Haku, and Neru, she pointed at the 'cloud'. Neru nodded, she began texting.

"In that direction, their there." Ruko said. Haku looked into her system. she nodded also. She sent something from her system to Teto's. A locator.

Teto smiled happily and thanked her. She pressed a button at the sides of her shoes, to do her job she must go airborne. Teto began to levitate, fire emitting from her shoes. She flew towards the 'cloud'.

No, not 'cloud'.

_Birds._

Birds that are lead by two maybe bigger birds. They were going in the direction where the red dot was on the locator. Neru had gotten a text from Miku a while before this happened. Miku had told them to find somethings.

Or a certian pair of kids.

* * *

><p>Len was having trouble picking at the cage's latch. He was too distracted by the cloud. <em>Wait, that's not a cloud.<em>

Suddenly, the 'cloud' became a huge flock of hawks, they flew down, and started to claw at the Erasers (as Max called them. Rin preferred werewolves, but that was before she knew their names.) Max screamed at Angel to get away and threw Angel to the sky. Max continued to retreat, calling her Flock and gesturing the twins to get out of there. Fang didn't seem to accept them yet. He shot Max a glare.

Rin was glad she still had her wings installed from her song 'Black Vow'. But Crypton (The VOCALOID's company) forgot to uninstall the wings on Rin since they were so busy with the Goat Vocaloid virus. It was some kind of virus implanted in one of the Vocaloids mysteriously. When a VOCALOID gets one, it begins to shut down and possibly lose it's memories or worse, they never move again. Crypton stopped it from spreading from one Vocaloid to the next.

They said the one who implanted it was a hacker called..._Ibex_? _Intex_? Some kind of goat, thing? Whatever. But now you know why it's called the Goat Vocaloid Virus. But this isn't important now.

So for now, screw the goat. Thing. Eh. ANYWAY...

The shocked look on everyone's face (except Rin and Len's)

_"Gasp"_ Priceless.

"Oh my g-" The Gasman began. He was staring at Rin hauling Len into the sky. Len was grateful that his sister was stronger than him. Oh... Len realized that he was weak. But Kaito was weaker than him, and with that he was satisfied, not completely though. They started to fly far from the School. Some one shouted at Max. Rin glanced at Len. He shrugged.

Max worried about the twins, but was surprised at the unbelievable Rin, carrying her brother in the air. His legs dangled in the air. _Are they just like us? Kids that had been experimented on? _Max blinked. She saw a speck in the distance.

"HEY!" It cried. "RINNY, LENNY! I'M GLAD YOUR SAFE!" Rin and Len stiffened.

The speck was more clear now, and it was right above Lake Mead. They looked closer. The speck was a levitating girl. Her shoes acted like jet packs, her pink drill-like hair was flowing a bit stiffly in the breeze.

"Cool!" Gazzy exclaimed. "Hey Ig, you gotta see this! Her shoes are so cool!"

"Well I can't, can I?" Iggy retorted

Wait.

Who in the world has pink drill-like hair? Max and Fang was about to attack this strange girl, when-

Rin blinked, "Teto?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking of putting different people's POV. I'm not sure so if your reviewing, please tell me if I should.<br>THANKS :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if it feels short.**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR VOCALOID. They belong to Mr. James Patterson and Crypton.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home<strong>**...almost (I really had no idea what I was writing for the beginning part.)**

"Teto?" Rin stared in shock. "Cool shoes! When did you get them installed?"

Max and the others had no idea who she was. They were ready to fight.

"Um... Teto..." Len started to say but was interrupted by Max.

"Who are you? No, scratch that, WHAT are you?" Max glared. Fang was ready to attack. He seemed pretty darn scary, but Teto only smiled.

"My name is Teto! Nice to meet you!" Teto exclaimed. That was when she realized that they asked her WHAT she was. "Oh! and I'm and Utauloid!"

"Um... Teto... Can you...um..." Len muttered, looking away.

"What's a Utauloid?" Nudge asked, "Is that some kind of android? If it is, are you some kind of an advanced computer? What can you do-"

"Um t-Teto, can you...?" Len tried one last attempt to ask her.

"What?" Teto blushed. She always thought Len was lovable and tough. Well, since his song _SPICE!_ she began to admire him. Why? I don't know.

"Well... It's embarrassing to say."

"You can tell me!" Teto exclaimed. Rin scowled at Teto. No way would her brother-like-person would like a bread infested flying girl! Rin glanced at Len. _Wait... _Rin took another look at Teto. Her corkscrew hair flowing like normal hair(which is good), her clothes were perfectly normal, her skirt was flowing in the wind.

_Flowing in the wind. _Think about it. A _skirt._

Oh.

Haaaa... Do you know why that was bad?

Fang coughed and looked away. Nudge wanted to suggest something. Gazzy blinked. Iggy was _BLIND _**(no duh)**. Angel wanted to tell Teto. Max shook her head.

"Teto! What Len is trying to say is," Rin smiled evilly at Len.

_Oh crap. _He thought.

"Your flying."

"So?" Teto retorted, " You are too!"

"No, I mean," Rin released Len's right arm for now, and gestured to her shorts, then to Teto.

"AH! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Teto yelped. She adjusted herself into a better position. Hard to do that when flying.

"Len didn't want to be a pervert." Rin looked at Fang, who was flying around the cave he and Nudge stayed in before they went to the School.

* * *

><p>The flock, Rin, Len, and Teto all settled down in the cave above Lake Mead. They explained on how Rin and Teto were flying. Len was with Iggy and Gazzy, showing them on how to get a bomb through a metal detector.<p>

"So yeah! A Utauloid is like and android!" Teto beamed at Nudge, who, in return, smiled happily. Teto answered every question Nudge had until she was speechless.

_It's a miracle! _Max smiled at Fang. He only shrugged and returned her smile with a grin.

"COOL!" They heard Gazzy exclaim happily. Iggy was getting the details by Len, he was explaining on what to put together.

Later in the skies, Len looked at Teto. "So, are we going home?" (This time Teto was more careful about her clothing.)

"Yeah, totally!" Then Teto turned to Max. "If you need to stay somewhere in Japan, you can find our building called Crypton!"

"Thanks you guys, we might take you up on that offer some day." Max smiled. Friends like them were so hard to find, especially when you're running away from several guys in white coats who want to use them.

They said their goodbyes and separated. Max was heading east and the trio of androids were heading for an airport. The goodbye part was happy since they knew they would see each other again someday.

"Promise not to forget us?" Len and Rin asked, smiling.

Max nodded. "You're always welcome to travel with us."

"And you're always welcome to stay in Japan!" Teto grinned.

* * *

><p>Teto took a different flight back to her rented vacation house with Ruko, Neru ,and Haku. Once the Kagamines touched down in Japan, they quickly ran outside to call a taxi, go to a cafe, and go home.<p>

That's what they planned on doing. They did make it to the cafe. But someone had followed them. That person sniped Rin.

The bullet pierced her head. Rin felt pain.

She tried to scream, but she couldn't move.

Len said something that Rin couldn't hear.

Her brain stopped functioning.

Rin's system began to shut down.

_**Everything went black.**_

.

.

.

_Rin!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Rin's NOT dead.  
>She was tracked by the GVV (Goat Vocaloid virus) and was shot in order for Itex to move on with it's plan.<br>****Oops...  
><strong>**Well, the cat's out of the bag.**

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID OR MAXIMUM RIDE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Vocaloids and Utauloids<strong>

Len sat restless on the couch in the Crypton hospital floor. He tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he had living nightmares.

_Len stared at Rin's lifeless body. He quickly shouted (in Japanese), "Someone call this number!"_

_The waiter gave Len his phone and he quickly dialed the Vocaloids' main number._

_"Hello?" Asked a sweet voice._

_"LUKA!" Len screamed into the cell phone._

_"L-LEN?" Luka replied, "Where are you? We've been so worried! Where's Rin?"_

_Len quickly explained that Rin was shot. "WHAT? Wait for me, we're coming!" Luka panicked._

_"NO TIME! I'll be at Xxxx St. Pick me up there!" Len then closed the phone, returned it, and quickly carried Rin all the way to the Xxxx St._

Len quickly shot open his eyes. Miku was looking at him, "Hey, she's going to be fine. Don't worry." Len's pure blue eyes met with Miku's bright teal ones.

"..." Len muttered, "It's their fault."

"Who's?" Miku asked. Some Vocaloids and Utauloids joined them. They all wanted to comfort Len, so the had a temporarily truce. They care for one another, they just fight for the most fans.

Len stared at Miku, he wanted to tell everyone. "There's this horrible place called the School..." Len began telling his story. He told them about the flock and the experiments. Everyone was shocked. But Len didn't stop at that, what he said was far more worst. You gotta be there to believe this.

By the time the nurse came to Len, he had finished his story. "Um... Excuse me." She piped up. "I have some bad news."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is very short. But I have two reasons:<br>1. I am still planning out how Len with plot for revenge,  
>2. Cliffhanger! :D<strong>

**Next chapter: **PLAN A- Part I: The GVV****

**The Vocaloids and Utauloids plot revenge, leader: LEN!  
><strong>**The chapter and maybe the majority of the story is in Len's POV.****  
><strong>**Horrible news for Rin... sorry... :'(**

**And to 0m3ga's Z3r0, yes, Len will kill them. :)**


End file.
